Mask and Skin
by Nymphomaniatic
Summary: Kakashi Hatake. Sakura Haruno. The new team of two. Sakura knows she likes Kakashi but when she says something not-to-innocent to Kakashi while wanting to pay for lunch Kakashi thinks he might just like her too. Skin is so much better than a Mask


Mask and Skin– Fanfic – Purely Fluff

Ok, I am writing this as I go, it prolly won't turn out that well but …anyways READ

'Grrr, how come…he is always just so perfect?

Sakura thought as she stared at her sensei that at the moment was getting a small black cat out of a tree.

She was a jonnin as was he…yet there was no genin's to do the D ranked mission's because they were taking the Chuunin Exam.

She was the one that was supposed to get the cat down, but because of a late night at the hospital, she had little chakra left.

Kakashi had successfully gotten the cat down and was calling out to her, but she didn't hear it, she was too far into her subconscious, thinking about a certain silver haired Jonnin.

'I mustn't think about Kakashi in that way, I don't even know why I am…'

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out to her for the fifth time

"Oh um, hey sorry I was thinking about some stuff…" Sakura replied sheepishly

"Uh, yeah everyone does that right?" Kakashi admitted

"Well, normal people anyway…" Sakura said distantly

"You, wanna go get some lunch? Then head to the Hokage's office for some more missions?" Kakashi asked quietly

Sakura didn't really hear him, but decided to say yes anyway.

They walked to a really nice little restaurant and ordered…

"Ah, I'll have some miso ramen, with a side of beef, what about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked her

"Um, the same…thanks Kakashi I'll pay" She told him

"No, you won't I am paying Sakura Haruno!" Kakashi told her sternly,

Sakura then said a thing that showed she still liked being a kid even though she was eighteen.

"If you don't let me I'll, I'll kiss you…" Kakashi's uncovered eye widened at this, and then he smirked

"Oh, yes waiter…I'll pay" Kakashi told the waiter

Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped while he just smirked.

'Maybe I really do like her…' Kakashi thought

After lunch they were walking to the Hokage's office when Sakura stopped and turned to Kakashi

"Kakashi I said that I would pay back there, why didn't you let me pay, it's perfectly fine for you to let Naruto pay for your ramen, so why couldn't I pay for lunch?" She asked with confusion.

"Well you see Sakura…look it's umm, Naruto kissing someone quick look!" Kakashi exclaimed

"Where?" Sakura asked and turned around to see the hilarious sight of…Naruto not kissing anyone…

She turned back around to find Kakashi had bolted after she had turned around

'I am so, going to give it to him!' She thought as she ran to the Hokage's office

The door was open when she got there and she ran in, found Kakashi and knocked him to the ground, and he pulled her down with him

"You, don't leave a girl, in the middle of the street when we are having a talk, Kakashi-sensei" She said dangerously

"Ahh, Sakura-Chan, don't do anything you will regret" Tsunade said, watching the scene with amusement.

"Fine" Sakura got off Kakashi and gave him a look, that said 'Later'

Tsunade then informed them that there were no more missions for today and they were free to go do what they want,

'I think I am falling for him' Sakura thought

As they were walking home Sakura grabbed onto Kakashi's shirt and looked at him as if he moved he was dead

"Kakashi, you left me in the middle of the street…you deceived me, you know how that makes me feel?" Sakura asked with disappointment

"Like punching me?" Kakashi responded

"Yes, but you know what I am going to do instead?" She asked

"Let me go home and forget it?" He asked with hope

"No" Sakura replied then added "This"

She leaned up and kissed Kakashi through his mask ever so lightly, it felt as if the wind was blowing on his face, all too soon she pulled away and started walking to her house.

"Wait, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled after her

He started running and caught up with her…he turned her around, pulled down his mask and kissed her all in the same breath, Sakura at first was surprised but melted into the kiss, it was nothing like kissing his mask, this was the real thing and Sakura liked it.

Once they caught their breath Kakashi broke the silence

"Thanks for letting me pay"

That's it, all fluff and you know what? It wasn't that hard to right…

Review or flame I don't mind, it was my first one I wrote and it came out ok so yeah, any advice on what I can do to make it better, would be helpful THANKS :)


End file.
